The present invention comprises a new Saxifraga, botanically known as Saxifraga×arendsii, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAXZ0008’.
‘SAXZ0008’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘SAXZ0008’ has large blushed red-purple flower color with a darker eye, short peduncles on a vigorous plant habit and is very early to mature and flower.
‘SAXZ0008’ originates from a hybridization made in a greenhouse in April 2007 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘J1627-51’ with smaller, darker pink color and is later to flower when compared to ‘SAXZ0008’.
The male parent of ‘SAXZ0008’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘K0630-1’ with bigger flowers and white color and is earlier to mature and flower when compared to ‘SAXZ0008’. The resultant seed was sown in August 2007 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘SAXZ0008’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SAXZ0008’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.